


The Time of Year

by BlessedAreTheFandoms



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bad Weather, Community: Sid City Social Club, Cultural Differences, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Folklore, Garak's gardening expertise, Julian's an idiot sometimes, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Canon, Screenplay/Script Format, Xenobotany, but Garak loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedAreTheFandoms/pseuds/BlessedAreTheFandoms
Summary: Nearing a very important anniversary, Julian Bashir is chagrined to have to tell Elim Garak that he won't be able to make their celebrations.  Garak tells him a story about how, on Cardassia, patience is a well-known virtue.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51
Collections: Sid City Social Club Script Collection





	The Time of Year

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't know, the marvelous almaasi wrote a script a bit ago that Sid (Julian) and Andy (Garak) performed called [Little Achievements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073979/chapters/63417001) and it's delightful. I haven't written in script form since college if not high school, so I was intrigued by the challenge of writing for Zoom and decided to give it a go. It was fun to think through what would be keeping our beloved duo apart and why.
> 
> It's also Election Day here in the United States and I think we all could use something fluffy and sweet, so here: something decidedly different from my usual writing just to keep us all on our toes.

INT. HOSPITAL OFFICE – AFTERNOON

_A middle-aged JULIAN BASHIR slides into his seat looking harried, brushing his hands through his hair as though there is something in it. He is dressed in an official-looking dress shirt that is slightly askew as though he has been working harder than the shirt was intended to manage. He mutters to himself as he presses a few buttons on the panel just out of the camera’s sight._

BASHIR

Oh, he’s going to kill me; he told me not to do this, he told me it wouldn’t work. He did tell me.   
I do _so_ hate it when he’s right…and knows it. [ _sighs_ ] There. Computer, open transmission channel to Elim Garak.

_The computer bleeps affirmatively and ELIM GARAK appears on screen, at ease in a library but clearly surprised by the call._

GARAK

Julian?

BASHIR

Garak? Garak, are you there?

GARAK

Julian, is everything all right? What’s the matter? You’re due back in two hours.

BASHIR

I’m fine, I’m not hurt, Garak, but—well, there’s a different problem. I—I’m so sorry, but I won’t be there in two hours.

GARAK

[ _pauses_ ]

Indeed.

BASHIR

The summer sandstorms came early, Garak, and everything’s been grounded  
and all transport shut down until this settles down a bit. I don’t know if you can hear it, but the wind is incredible—  
out here away from the city, this is a whole different experience than what I’ve seen before. I’m surprised communications are still up, really.

GARAK

[ _more drily still_ ]

Indeed.

BASHIR

It took the whole medical team to batten down the hatches here—  
for all that it’s a brand-new medical facility, it was a good test of what kinks there are still to work out in the reality of Cardassian weather.   
I was making sure everything was set and all patients were settled, otherwise I would have called sooner.

GARAK

[ _frosty by now_ ]

Of course you were.

BASHIR

[ _aware of Garak’s displeasure_ ]

Garak? I really am sorry.

GARAK

[ _swinging to airy sarcasm_ ]

Of course you are, Doctor! And who could possibly have known you’d be trapped by an early sandstorm in Unt’ram?   
Surely not any native Cardassian with a lifetime’s worth of experience in Cardassian climate shifts.   
Or any reasonable person who has studied the permanent climate changes left by the destruction of the Dominion.   
And absolutely not the person who told you that even a new medical facility was not sufficient cause  
to risk getting trapped out on the plains at this time of year. Whoever could have foreseen this?

BASHIR

I know, Garak. I know you told me about the possibility of the storms,  
and I know you said I shouldn’t come out here—and believe me, Elim,  
I know full well that our anniversary is tomorrow and I’m here and not there.

GARAK

But surely such a storm that often takes two full weeks to dissipate, historically speaking,  
will be clear enough for transport tomorrow. Am I correct in that understanding?   
Please do explain it to me, as I fear your optimism still escapes me sometimes.

BASHIR

All right, Garak, that’s enough. Look, I know I should have listened to you and I know  
that it’s highly unlikely that I’ll make it back in time. And I am sorry; truly, Elim, I am so sorry. I messed this one up, for true and certain. 

_He pauses to see if Garak will fully meet his gaze yet, but Garak is still angry._

And. I also know that the Kira Nerys Facility for Child Development is a _wonder_.   
Garak, this place is amazing—I know I told you the details before I left, but this is so incredibly needed  
in a place like Unt’ram; pediatric health is still so far down on the list of concerns here, if it’s even on the list at all.   
And it’s really real, the commitment they promised to the care of _all_ children—the work  
you and the administration have done in the Restructuring to open Cardassian hearts to anyone  
regardless of parentage or class is _here_ in living, breathing staff members who are treating  
every sick child who comes through these doors. _You_ helped make something like this possible, Elim.

GARAK

Ah, so you have stayed in Unt’ram in order to celebrate my achievements? How kind of you.

BASHIR

No, I—no, I’m not trying…I didn’t mean to turn that around on you.   
But you are a part of this and that’s important. And to have it named after Nerys, of all people!   
I knew she was a bit of a war hero here, but this is just mind-boggling.   
I wish she could have been here, Bajoran duties be damned—  
although I think she feels she’s spent enough time on Cardassia for her lifetime, hero status or no. 

_He realizes Garak still isn’t celebrating with him._

But you had asked me not to risk the timing and I did anyway.   
I gambled and lost, and now I’m going to miss our anniversary  
and I…I don’t have any good way to apologize for that, Elim. I know that.

GARAK

[ _resigned_ ]

It’s just a day, Doctor.

BASHIR

No, it’s not. Even humans like to observe anniversaries, but I’ve been listening to you, Garak;  
ten years for Cardassians is more than just an anniversary, it’s a declaration.   
I mean, I don’t know why we don’t factor in knowing each other for nearly twenty years beforehand,  
but that’s neither here nor there—it’s important to you that we’ve been married ten years and, therefore,  
it should have been important to me. It deserves to be celebrated properly  
because it was the best choice I’ve ever made and I would say yes all over again if you asked me tomorrow.

GARAK

Which I will not be able to do.

BASHIR

[ _clearly surprised_ ]

I—ah, were you going to?

GARAK

No, Doctor. I—had other plans.

BASHIR

Would you tell me about them?

GARAK

To what end?

BASHIR

[ _trying not to be frustrated, moderately failing_ ]

So I can honor the effort you put into this.

GARAK

An interesting honor, to narrate one’s own plans. Rather reminds me of the monologuing villains you once chased.   
Perhaps you can have dinner with one of them? I’m sure the data rod is still around—or the incredible wind that is so eagerly knocking at your door?

BASHIR

[ _angry_ ]

What do you want me to do, Garak? I screwed up. I’m sorry. I thought and I _still_ think that it was important I be here—I’m the chief medical officer for the largest hospital in Cardassia City; it does a lot of good for both appearances and professional relations for me to support the Ministry of Health here, not to mention it creating ties across cultural lines.

GARAK

This wasn’t purely a service to Cardassia, Doctor. You may lie to yourself, but do not lie to me.

BASHIR

[ _quieting, considering_ ]

It partly was, Garak, but you’re right. It’s not just for the Ministry—  
I wanted to honor Nerys and the fact that they named a _Cardassian_ hospital after my friend, a _Bajoran_.   
I wanted to honor what she did—what _you and she_ did in the war. I wanted to say that it mattered that this facility exists,  
especially here in a place where more people are forgotten than remembered, or valued.   
And those are good things to want—but I should have wanted to celebrate an important commitment  
with the person I love more. I got my wantings in the wrong order. “I’m sorry” isn’t enough; how can I make this right, Elim?

GARAK

[ _studies Bashir, decides he gets it, sighs_ ]

In the central plains along the equator, Doctor, it gets very hot—  
far too hot for a human, even distinctly uncomfortable for a Cardassian.   
Thus we won’t be visiting, you and I, so I’m sorry to say you won’t see them in person.

_Bashir opens his mouth to interrupt but realizes Garak is doing his thing of burying an important point in a larger story, so closes his mouth and lets Garak continue._

Because it is so hot, very little grows there—and what does is extremely determined.   
One of the few such remarkable pieces of flora is a shrub-like plant called _k’sselessa_.  
It’s actually two plants that bind together: the _k’ssele_ roots itself deep into the soil,  
deep enough that it reaches bearably cool places far from the ferocity of the sun, while the _s’sa  
_vine stretches toward the sky, opening broad leaves perfectly calibrated to take in every milliliter of rain  
that falls in season and to balance the amount of light that shines on the plains.   
It is perfectly possible for the two plants to grow apart from one another—  
Tolan used to grow _s’sa_ vines, actually—but when they are together,  
they can grow into much more vibrant colors and much larger sizes than apart.

BASHIR

[ _smiling fondly_ ]

Is there really a _k’sselessa_ shrub, Garak?

GARAK

[ _affronted_ ]

Would I lie about horticulture?

BASHIR

[ _laughing_ ]

It’s a distinct possibility.  
So the two pieces can be grown separately—but what happens if the plants are split _after_ they’ve grown entwined?

GARAK

Ah, there is one of the greatest mysteries of Cardassia, Doctor. You see, once it has grafted onto a _k’ssele_ root, the _s’sa_ vine fully opens during the season of rain; whatever it gathers is stored in the deep _k’ssele_ roots. So one would think that if they were separated, the vine would shortly die from no longer having the proper storage ration to its leaf capacity and the roots would wither from not having anything to gather moisture and sun. However, if the two are reunited within the season of rain—even if it is a full month later—the plant will still grow healthy and strong. Gardeners the world over have tried to uncover _where_ the _s’sa_ vine stores its extra water and how the _k’ssele_ manages to hold on without it, but no one has yet puzzled it out. Somehow, the roots grow no leaves and the vines grow no roots but both patiently wait, storing what is needed.

BASHIR

[ _warmly_ ]

So a few days, or even a couple of weeks, can hurt both plants, but the damage can heal when they’re put back together?

GARAK

Even so.

BASHIR

I’m relieved to hear it. It sounds like only the most reckless, foolish,  
and hardhearted of actions would separate them in the first place, especially just before the rainy season.

_He pauses, gathering himself to look at Garak directly and say what he means._

I promise to listen more carefully to you in the future, Mr. Garak.

GARAK

[ _smiling_ ]

Oh, it’s just Garak. Plain, simple—

BASHIR

Garak. Thank you, my love. I’ll call again tomorrow to wish you a proper  
happy anniversary as well as I can, and I’ll let you know how the sandstorm is developing. And, Garak?

GARAK

Yes, my dear?

BASHIR

I fully expect you to have photographs and diagrams of this _k’sselessa_ to show me when I get home.  
Perhaps we can get one for your greenhouse—it sounds like a beautiful and marvelous plant.

GARAK

One of the most beautiful I’ve seen—and quite resilient. Keep safe, Julian.

BASHIR

I love you, too. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.

_He reaches to turn off the camera and touches the screen briefly before doing so._

_FIN._

**Author's Note:**

> For any curious linguists, pronunciations are kih-SAIL-eh-sah, kih-SAIL-ay, and sih-SAH, and yes I totally made them up. I also created Unt'ram but cobbled that together from "place" in tinsnip's Kardasi and "desert" in the conlang of the Nox-Zi Consortium (thank you, language creators!). My thanks to Syaunei, DHW, and the wonderful Discord writers for bearing with me while I tried to create a map of Cardassia Prime outside of the city.


End file.
